


It's 2021 and I'm bored

by KingFranPetty



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I say they are human but they still have tails and ears and eyes and teeth like their animal counterparts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's 2021 and I'm bored

Cuddles-

Species- Bunny Human

Eyes- Blue (because yellow, pink, blue make the pan flag)

Skintone- Light Tan (I don't know which race, Don't ask)

Hair- Light Yellow but not blonde, short curly swirl 50 plastic if that makes sense

Clothes- Wears pink pajamas everywhere

Favorite color- Pink and Yellow? (I don't know if the creators ever said what color they like)

Pronouns- He/Him

Sex- Pan (Because he's a pan flag)

Mental illnesses- None I know of.

Likes- Rock, Sports, Soda, Ice Cream, Fireworks, and Friendship (Same but I don't like Sports. Alsowhy wear pj's to sports?)

Body- chubby but has muscles just not big ones

Notes- Cuddles is very charming and cute guy but ultimately a default character given where I'm going with this AU if I go anywhere with this. It's surprising to find a guy who enjoys sports, likes soda and ice cream, and is comfortable wearing pink personally speaking. I hope he doesn't suffer in this world.

Giggles-

Species- Chipmunk Human (I'm surprised, I thought she was a bear)

Eyes- Purple Pink (It fits her look okay.)

Skintone- Looks white but is actually Asian (I'm guessing Korean on her mom's side)

Hair- Pink and light pink, pixie Bob

Clothes- wears red and or pink dresses with red bow (think lovecore)

Favorite color- Pink and Red

Pronouns- She/Her

Sex- Bi with preferences to males (given how much she dates around in canon, It'd be unsurprising if she spent a good long time questioning her sex preferences)

Mental illnesses- If they exist I'm unaware.

Likes- Sports, Snow days, Earth, Poker, Swimming, Skating, Tea Parties, Dolls, and Friendship (Girly girl)

Body- Chubby but otherwise hourglass

Notes- Giggles is a Girly Girl. Again very default in this setting. However I was surprised by a few things. Plus I'm getting the impression that she likes snow. She seems like an ultimately good person. I hopes she will not suffer in this world.

Toothy- 

Species- Beaver Human

Eyes- Light Purple

Skintone: Middle Tan with lighter freckles (Not light tan or dark tan)

Hair- Lavender to Light Purple, uneven messy cut

Clothes- Dark Purple T-Shirt and shorts

Favorite color- Purple or Splendid's blue

Pronouns- He/They (He just doesn't care. He's Cis but he doesn't care, my friends.)

Sex- He doesn't know and I don't either.

Mental illnesses- If I had to guess, light bipolar with heavy mania kick? Since I don't know it's going to be nothing.

Likes- Monster Movies, Gardening, Splendid, Fireworks, Bikes, Sports, and Friendship

Body- Rectangle

Notes- Cuddles and Giggles were default characters but dear F. Toothy is a nice guy but there's nothing deeper than a puddle. However the gardening is new. Still despite the lacking, I hope he doesn't suffer in this.

Lumpy-

Species- Moose Human (don't worry Lumpy stans, he'll have antlers that are wrong in this too)

Eyes- Dark ish Blue

Skintone- Dark Tan

Hair- Light Sky Blue, very short cut (It's for the best)

Clothes- very light blue Tank top and sky blue baggy sweatpants, sometimes a suit or his work clothes

Favorite color- Sky Blue

Pronouns- He/Him (He doesn't know what a pronoun is because he's very stupid. Don't be angry with him, he's not bigot stupid)

Sex- I don't know but whoever dates him is into Fools, Clowns, and Morons

Mental illnesses- I'm Petty sure stupidity isn't a mental illness so none. (Maybe not stupidity but a learning disability? If I'm giving him a mile.)

Likes- Banjo and Guitar, Fishing, Farming, Challenges, His Job(s), Money, Cheese, Beans, Burgers, Sandwiches, Swimming, and Friendship (Bumpkin)

Body- Tall, Thin, Lean muscles

Notes- Lumpy is a moron. Also he's a clumsy hillbilly. He's great for creating conflicts or murdering everyone with his sheer stupidity. Since I'm not doing murder, he'll just be causing problems on mistake. I hope he doesn't suffer and doesn't become annoying but instead cute.

Petunia-

Species- Skunk Human 

Eyes: Mint Green Blue

Skintone- Dark Brown (She's black, Helen)

Hair- Royal Blue with a light cyan strip in the middle, curly pixie bob cut

Clothes- Foral pink, orange, yellow, shirt with green skirt or shorts. Plus flower in hair with pine tree necklace

Favorite color- Clean (She prefers things clean)

Pronouns- She/Her/Whatever (Friendo, she doesn't care about Pronouns. She cares about cleaning.)

Sex- Will date anyone who keeps themselves clean (reasonable)

Mental illnesses- OCD, notably the cleaning stereotype (Happy Tree Friends and it's Fandom is ablest. I wish to improve on that. Still I can understand the impulse to clean, I once rubbed a layer of skin but because I'm self destructive)

Likes- Order, Hygiene, Dolls, Cooking, Skiing, Tea Parties, Poker, Earth, and Friendship

Body- Thick, big chubby 

Notes- I like Petunia, she's cute and trying her best. If I had guess, I think of her friends she's the adult. Which is good given her friends are basically children running around pretending to be adults. Of course, the main characters are almost all adults. I plan to do my most to portray her and others respectfully. I hope she doesn't suffer in this universe. Especially not by potato peeler.

Handy-

Species- Beaver Human

Eyes- Warning sigh Orange

Skintone- Light Tan (He was born here but he's Latin American)

Hair- Carrot Orange, short but not a buzzcut

Clothes- yellow hard hat, tool belt, construction work suit, and two artificial forearms with hands (he built them himself because you know... Nub Arms.)

Favorite color- Warning sign yellow

Pronouns- He/Him (He's trans)

Sex- Demi Bi

Mental illnesses- Depression (He's grumpy and life is unkind to him)

Likes- His job, Building, Fixing things, Flying or Driving, Drums, and Friends

Body- Fat but muscled

Notes- Handy seems very hard working. Also like he's the only one of his friends who can actually drive a car or do things with their hands. What a misfortune that the universe took half his arms but what luck he managed to build new arms. Here's to hoping he doesn't suffer further by the universe.

Nutty-

Species- Squirrel Human (Oh dear F it's Nutty. Also Moose and Squirrel joke)

Eyes- Yellow and Green (one's a little googly eye)

Skintone- Tan (I can't tell if he's middle, dark, or light)

Hair- Bright Green, Patchy from pulling out big chunks when eating the candy in his hair

Clothes- whatever he can find even if it's dirty and his candy all over him

Favorite color- Candy Colors (He likes candy)

Pronouns- He/They/Xe/Whatever (He doesn't care about Pronouns, he cares about candy)

Sex- if someone reminds him of candy and he doesn't eat them

Mental illnesses- Mania? Addiction to sugar? I don't know man.

Likes- Candy, Being Hyper, Video Games, Scooter, Batman?, Groucho Marx??, and Friends. (I mean most people like Batman and Groucho Marx as far as I'm aware but I didn't know that existed in this world)

Body- Surprisingly thin because of all the running around

Notes- Nutty is going to a difficult one for this. I don't know anything about Mania or Addiction to sugar. He seems like he's just overflowing with wreckless and restless energy. I can't even say if he's malicious or not. He's just hyper as F.

Sniffles-

Species- Anteater Human (no I'm not giving him the nose mouth)

Eyes- Electricity Teal

Skintone- Brown (He's a black nerd)

Hair- Light blue, man bun

Clothes- Glasses, lab coat, dress shirt with pocket protector and pens in it, and black dress pants (Nerd)

Favorite color- SCIENCE!!! (It's light blue or white)

Pronouns- He/She/They/Xe/Whatever (He cares about SCIENCE not gender.)

Sex- SCIENCE!!! And anyone he can obsess over whilst justifying it as merely scientific curiosity... (OKAY Wile E. Coyote, go ahead and do The Roadrunner. If you ever catch them.).

Mental illnesses- ...I think the Scientist might have an obsessive problem but that's just headcanon.

Likes- Eating Ants (Or is it cannibalism?), SCIENCE!!!, Star Trek, Baking, Acting, Comics, Invention, Math, Reading, and Friendship.

Body- Imagine a nerd. That.

Notes- I like smart guys. The Baking and Acting were a surprise. However I will need to deny the temptation to Evil Mad Scientist Sniffles. No matter how relatable an obsessed individual who thinks of strange and twisted things is. I have promised to not be ablest. So if I do pull that trope, I intend to give it the breath of not being ablest. I hope this nerd needs not suffer under my pen.

Pop-

Species- Bear Human 

Eyes- Wine Red

Skintone- Dark Tan

Hair- Light sandy Brown? (It's Orange), in a 50s dad haircut

Clothes- Wears a red robe and a red hat if he wears anything else I cannot say.

Favorite color- His dead wife

Pronouns- He/Him

Sex- He'd say straight and I doubt it.

Mental illnesses- How do I say that the death of his wife affected his mental health but it doesn't show?

Likes- Parenting, Bowling, Smoking, Barbecues, Tetris, Cub, His dead wife, and Friendship.

Body: Does the term Dad Bod mean anything to you?

Notes: What is there to say about Pop? He's Pop. I'll try. Pop isn't great at taking care of Cub but he's trying his best. I think Pop isn't over his wife yet. Still I hope he doesn't suffer more.

Cub-

Species- Bear Human

Eyes- Yellow

Skintone- Light Brown

Hair- Light sandy brown (It's orange), not much of it because baby

Clothes- Red and yellow propeller beanie and diaper (He's a baby)

Favorite color- Dad (again baby)

Pronouns- I don't know, he can't tell me.

Sex- No, that's a baby.

Mental illnesses- Given how much his dad screws up, he'll probably have some later.

Likes- Sweets, Toys, Playing, Dandelions, Dad, Lumpy?, and Friends?

Body- Chubby because baby

Notes- Babies don't have much going on. So there isn't too much to say. However, I still want the baby not to suffer.

Flaky-

Species- Porcupine Human

Eyes- Red

Skintone- Dark Brown 

Hair- Dark ish Red with white flakes, spiky and messy uneven cut

Clothes- something red and baggy like sweatpants and a sweater

Favorite color- Bright Red

Pronouns- Her/She (I don't think she cares)

Sex- Demi Pan

Mental illnesses- Fear of birds, anxiety, paranoia, mild delusion, should I continue?

Likes- Safety, Comfort, Poker, Cooking, Corn Dogs, and Being with friends

Body- Thicc

Notes- I have no idea what bird chicks did but she's scared of them. Normally in the show, Flaky would have all the reason in the world to be afraid of everything but it's simply not the case here. Now to address the shipping, I will be shipping Flaky with Flippy and Fliqpy and Lamby and many others. This is because I'm a multi shipper. I won't be shipping every possible ship. Continuing on, I will be using the fanon Flaky as a template but I don't like people treating me like a infant so she's not going to be your owo bean.

The Mole-

Species- Mole Human

Eyes- Whited gray (He's blind)

Skintone- Light Brown (African French American?)

Hair- Light Magenta Pink (It's pink), it only recently started growing back

Clothes- Black sweater up to the nose, black pants, a fake Mole to track then explode people, black sunglasses

Favorite color- Pink or Black if he knows what colors are (He's Blind)

Pronouns- Changes depending on the mission, right now He/Him

Sex- He's a spy, he does anyone

Mental illnesses- It's identity issues because Spy or Pstd because Spy

Likes- Painting, Reading, Spy stuff, his job, (possibly murder) and "Friendship"

Body- I can't tell, his clothing is too baggy

Notes- If he is faking being blind, I'm going to be mildly upset for 5 seconds. I was already upset that his Mole was fake. Listen kids, I'm not going to act like he's deaf and blind. He can tell if he stabs someone by hearing them scream. Now how much the spy will play dumb to the harm he causes is anyone's guess. Just know he's not going to suffer in this world if my hopes come to ink.

Disco Bear-

Species- Bear Human (Oh great it's Disco Bear)

Eyes- Orange

Skintone- White (He's white)

Hair- Dark Orange afro

Clothes- yellow disco outfit 

Favorite color- Disco

Pronouns- He/Him

Sex- I say Straight but I'd prefer to be wrong.

Mental illnesses- Depression? Pepe Le Pew Syndrome isn't a real mental illness so can't use that.

Likes- Disco, Disco dancing, hitting on girls, eating junk food, skiing, swimming, and Sex?

Body- Fat but not heart attack fat yet... What a misfortune, a fat guy who I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

Notes- I don't like Disco Bear. However it's not my job to trash characters. It's my job to write them and write them well. Regardless my want to see him suffer, I will try not to.

Russell-

Species- Sea Otter Human

Eye- Cyan

Skintone- Light ish Tan (His father or mother was from an island)

Hair- Rainstorm (It's light sea foam cyan), he had to shave it recently

Clothes- Black pirate hat, black raggy pants, red and white stripped raggy shirt, black eye patch, hook hand, two peg legs

Favorite color- Gold or the sea

Pronouns- He/They/Xe (Pirates don't care about gender, they care about doing cool pirate stuff)

Sex- Bi with a preference to men (He's a pirate so it's Bi or Gay)

Mental illnesses- Only if he hasn't been eating his fruit

Likes- Doing cool pirate stuff, Fishing, Swimming, Boating, Kites, Suba, Acting, Baseball, and Hanging with the mates

Body- Thin because there's not much food that stays good on the long trip on the sea.

Notes, He's a pirate so there's not much to say. He's not going to be a realistic pirate... Russell won't suffer in this world if I can stop it.

Shifty and Lifty-

Species- Raccoon Humans (yes I'm having them share a spot)

Eyes- Green

Skintone- Light Tan (I don't know man)

Hair- Middle green, messy

Clothes- greyed green trench coat (don't ask if there's anything underneath) and between one of them a greyed green fedora

Favorite color- Green and Gold (Because money)

Pronouns- They don't care but He/Him

Sex- money and anyone too innocent or dumb to realize they are shady as F

Mental illnesses- Child neglect does that.

Likes- Money, Stealing, Meat, Family, and "Friends"

Body- Thin or Chubby (depending on how much they stole)

Notes- Raccoons, Cool. Green, Cool. Be Gay, Do crime. They will only suffer a little.

Mime-

Species- Deer Human

Eyes- grey black ish

Skintone- Can't tell too much face paint

Hair- Dark Purple short afro

Clothes- Black and white stripped sweater and ribbed black pants

Favorite color- Midnight Purple

Pronouns- They/He

Sex- I don't want to know because every answer disappoints me.

Likes- Doing Tricks, Miming, Balloons, Peanuts, Unicycle riding, Acting, Balloon Animals, and Friendship

Mental illnesses- He's going into clown college during his mid life crisis. I think he made the right decision.

Body- Clothes too baggy can't tell 

Notes- It's a Mime, Friendo. What else should I say? He will suffer once at least, I won't lie to you. 

Co-MarMot-

Species- Marmot Human

Eyes- Brown

Skintone- Dark Brown (It's a caveman, what did you think he's white?)

Hair- Brown blound ish but somehow like a final fantasy character, it's in his eyes and weirdly spiky

Clothes- a spotted skin skirt and that's it.

Favorite color- If he can see color, then probably blue or green

Pronouns- If he understood what those were then any.

Sex- Yes

Likes- Meat, Club, Foods, Selling Ice Cream, Skiing, Ice Skating, Swimming, Guitar, Unicycles, Baseball, and Friendship

Mental illnesses- If you were asked to psychoanalyst a Sentient Dodo Bird, what would you guess?

Body- Very fat but is a brick house of muscle. 

Notes- I hope the caveman doesn't murder anyone upon exiting the ice. I hope he can see how much his friends care about him. 

Flippy also Fliqpy-

Species- Bear Human

Eyes- Green Yellow 

Skintone- White (He's white, that's surprising.)

Hair- Bright Green

Clothes- An Army Uniform with One Green Barret.

Favorite color-Green or Red

Pronouns- Mostly He/Him, I'd have to ask.

Sex- Bi but thinks he's straight. You know it happens.

Likes- Tea Parties, Teddy Bears, Quiet, Books, and Friendship. The last part is depending because sometimes you need time to be get away to deal with bad things, it happens with war.

Mental illnesses: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that's it. None of this tropey ablest bs, you know what I'm talking about. There's no murder in this colorful cartoon world, it's Nobody Dies AU.

Body- Looks like a Tin Soldier turned into a man with green teddy bear ears and a tail.

Notes- I decided that this alternate state Flippy flips into is just more grumpy and Doomy Gloomy. This is going to be a great idea. After all, no killing and it's basically any cartoon for the age you watched. Assuming of course you were under ten. Know what that means? Friendship and Romance! Fun!! So about Fliqpy, it's kinda uncomfortable in 2021 you know? I'd watch the next episode, if it ever happens.

Splendid-

Species- Flying Squirrel Alien Human

Eyes- Laser Yellow and Kyptonite Green.

Skintone- pinker, it's like his blood is pink.

Hair- Turquoise (It's Blue), Superman

Clothes- Wears Clark Kent cosplay until he puts on his red pajamas.

Favorite color- Red

Pronouns- Xe/He/ They

Sex- Sometimes, Maybe.

Likes- Saving People, Stop Crime, Baking, Knitting, Superheroing, Relaxing, Reading, Tea Parties, Teddy Bears, and Friendship

Mental illnesses- If Comics have taught me anything, it's that having a double of yourself reminding you that you are last of planet makes the answer yes.

Body- Superman

Notes- Splendid is adorable and who wouldn't want that. He's just a superhero who's a plushie. I hope he suffers no more upon this Planet.

SplenDon't-

Species- Flying Squirrel Alien Human

Eyes- Green and Gold, it's different we swear.

Skintone- Seems Grey ish.

Hair- Laser Red, well kept yet messy hair like he's doing it on purpose

Clothes- Wears Bizarro Clark Kent cosplay and then puts on his blue pj's. 

Favorite color- Blue

Pronouns- Xe/He/They

Sex- Unsure, Prehaps

Likes- Choas, Causing problems on purpose, (possibly murder), and Do Crime

Mental illnesses- Yeahhhhhh, kinda. There were problems before Everybody he ever knew died. That didn't help. Neither did going to The Phantom Zone.

Body- Weirdly thin but muscled but that's just The Phantom Zone for you.

Notes- We must make SplenDon't suffer by Shipping! That is all.

Lammy-

Species- Sheep Human

Eyes- Dark Purple

Skintone- Dark Tan

Hair- White and curly, It's Whool

Clothes- Sweater and yawn skirt, it's made of her hair

Favorite color- Green

Pronouns- She/Her

Sex- Bi Prefers Girls, Mr. Pickle is the only man for her (He's a Gentleman in this world)

Likes- Mr. Pickle, Tea Parties, Poker, Rubber Pools, Relaxing, and Friendship

Mental illnesses- She sometimes has delusional thoughts or impulses but The Pickle is Alive.

Body- I can't tell if that's Whool or she's Thicc.

Notes- Lammy is a Cutie! Her smile must be protected. She will not suffer under my pen. So Mr. Pickle will be protecting her instead of ruining her life.

Mr. Pickle-

Species- Toon Pickle also has Human form

Eyes- Black or green

Skintone- no skin or pale

Hair- Black Mustache and or with that Ken doll cut but in black

Clothes- A Black Bow Tie and Top Hat, maybe a black suit

Favorite color- Light Purple 

Pronouns- He/Him but you can call him anytime

Sex- Yes? (Every person I know with a top hat is a bottom)

Likes- Lammy, Being with Lammy, Tea Parties, Poker, Rubber Pools, Relaxing, Reading, and Friendship (Were you surprised by that last one?)

Mental illnesses- How do I say he stalks, displays obsession over Lammy yet not Possession, and acts like a cliché black hat villain but is ultimately a good gentle man?

Body- Pickle or Beanpole

Notes- Hopefully The Pickle won't murder anyone.

Truffles-

Species- Hog Human

Eyes- Baby Blue

Skintone- Light Tan 

Hair- Baby Blue and Tintin haircut

Clothes- Sailor Uniform, sometimes with skirt

Favorite color- Royal Blue

Pronouns- He/Him 

Sex- He's a Sailor, he's Queer but nobody knows anything else.

Likes- Sailing, Boating, Being Donald Duck but mammalian, and Friendship 

Mental illnesses- He was also in the war. I don't know more than that.

Body- Chubby but muscles 

Notes- He's a himbo. That's it.

The End.


End file.
